Shift
by Annie Mikk
Summary: Seifer/Rinoa, letters of their summer romance.
1. Compromise

**Notes: **My take on Seifer and Rinoa's relationship "last summer" from Rinoa's point of view. Don't own these characters!

-

**1. Compromise**

-

Hey,

I just want you to know that I had a really great time this weekend. Thanks for coming to visit me! I guess it's not really _visiting,_ more like how convenient is it that you're taking a field test here in Deling City? But you did disobey orders to spend time with me, I guess that has to count for something. I hope you're not in too much trouble! Don't worry. I promise, next time, we're doing whatever you want. Even if it is going to the gym. I'll be doing something I absolutely hate but I'll still get to spend time with you. Aaannd..you won't be complaining the whole time. Okay? Okay. I'll see you soon.

Love,  
Rinoa


	2. Stubborn

**2. Stubborn**

-

Seifer—

Yeah yeah, I get it. Fine. You're afraid your little tough reputation might be ruined if people find out you're writing letters back to a girl. Whatever. I think you're an incredible pansy if you can't even send letters secretly. Isn't that what you're in that academy for?

And I know there are better and more efficient ways to communicate. I also know that I'll probably call you later, but I just like this, okay? It's kind of nice.

Oh and by the way, I'm going to keep sending you letters until you write back.

—Rinoa


	3. Impression

**3. Impression**

-

Hey!

Okay, so maybe there _is_ a person out there more stubborn than me. You're never going to write back, are you? Oh well. I guess that's just another thing I have to deal with from you. Along with the foul mouth and the dirty shoes and the incessant smoking. I try not to notice, but you know, it's really annoying to kiss that nasty breath of yours. Still, I miss it. But I get to see you this week!! My father's taking a trip to Balamb and he said I could come along.

The downside is..he wants to meet you. I know that's kind of weird and sudden. But he's just a little protective. Try to understand. And try not to smoke as much please! When it comes down to it, he can't really make me do anything (other than putting me on total lockdown—literally) but seriously, I'd just rather not deal with that. So be on your best behavior, okay? Okay. See you soon.

Love,  
Rin


	4. Future

**4. Future**

-

Dear Seifer,

I can't believe it. You clean up so well! And I guess you could be a gentleman if you wanted to. Maybe we should just have dinner with my father all the time.

It wasn't all that bad, right? He was more lenient than I thought he'd be. And he really, really liked you. He was very impressed with your military knowledge. Said you had potential. Heh, that's really all it takes to be on my father's good side. And he said he could see you commanding the Galbadian Army someday. He was _that_ impressed. He said the only problem was, you're from Balamb. I told him that's just where you're studying, that's not really where you're from, but I guess he just has to say that. Whatever. It was still a success!

I still can't believe it. This whole thing went by so smoothly! And you looked so handsome. You should wear white more often. It suits you.

Love,  
Rinoa


	5. Bliss

**5. Bliss**

-

Hello hello hello hello hello hello,

I can't contain my excitement! Okay so I know you're on some training where you're not allowed to use technology to communicate with the outside world, so (this is where my letters come in handy. I told you they would be useful!) I'm sending this to break the wonderful news since I can't call you.

Okay, so your vacation's coming up and we decided it would be great if you could stay in Deling but there's no way I could let you pay for a hotel for three months. Well..my father said you could stay here! In my house! It's perfect and you'll be so close but it's enough space to where if I get sick of you I won't have to bump into you for a couple of days.

I doubt that will happen though. I don't think I could waste such precious time, I already miss you. Obviously you're not writing so please call me as soon as possible.

Love,  
Rinoa


	6. Summer

**6. Summer**

-

Hey Seifer,

I am so happy, I'm gonna see you in a couple of days and we're going to have the best summer ever.

Four more days until you get here! I'll be waiting.

Love,  
Rinoa


	7. Confusion

**7. Confusion**

-

Seifer,

Where are you? Is there an emergency? You weren't there this morning and you didn't say anything. Your things are gone. There's no note. I hope you're alright. You're okay..right? Just call me when you can. I really hope you're okay and that there's nothing wrong. I love you. Talk to me soon. I'm really worried about you.

Love,  
Rinoa


	8. Love?

**8. Love?**

-

Seifer,

What the hell is going on? You haven't shown up in weeks. You haven't called or written or anything. And I know there's no fucking emergency because I called Balamb Garden and they say you're alright. You're just always 'gone.' Yeah, whatever, I won't call anymore. I get it.

I..can't believe this. I can't believe it's over. We're over. You didn't even say anything. I didn't even know what was going on. You can't just..you can't just leave people like that. Seifer, I don't know what to do. I just need to see you please. Please.

Love,  
Rinoa


	9. Plea

**9. Plea**

-

Seifer,

I have to see you. Please. I miss you and everything's a mess right now and I just really need someone. I'm out of my house. My father and I..well that man isn't really my father anymore. Everything has changed. I'm in Timber now. It's all so new and I can't do this by myself. I need you, Seifer. I really miss you. Please, just..see me. I'm not asking for anything else. I just really need you right now. Please.

Love,  
Rinoa


	10. End

**10. End**

-

Seifer,

Hey. It's..been a while. Almost a year, wow.

How have you been? It's been so long since I've seen you. I can't remember what you sound like anymore. I hope you're doing okay.

Listen, I didn't plan on bothering you anymore, but I do need to ask you something. It's not about seeing me, we don't really have to even see each other. You don't have to. It's just..I..I need some help.

Well, okay, this group I'm in, we um, we kind of need mercenaries. I've been sending requests to Balamb Garden for forever, but I still haven't gotten a reply. I don't know if having a meeting would speed up the process, or maybe I should negotiate with the salary? I don't know what to do. I plan on coming up there, but I just thought I'd ask you first. I really don't know what to do. I was hoping you could help me.

Like I said, you don't have to. I just..I just thought it was worth a try. Thank you. For everything.

Sincerely,  
Rinoa


End file.
